


XXX

by Athlance



Category: all日向, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athlance/pseuds/Athlance
Summary: 开始吃药之后一到晚上整个人亢奋的跟一斤行走的雌性激素一样没有耐心打长篇想到哪写到哪九发设定不一多且乱自行理解满脑子全心全意就想着做做做想挑几个长写有建议的欢迎留言！烂文预警慎戳谢谢
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> 开始吃药之后一到晚上整个人亢奋的跟一斤行走的雌性激素一样  
> 没有耐心打长篇想到哪写到哪  
> 九发设定不一多且乱自行理解  
> 满脑子全心全意就想着做做做  
> 想挑几个长写有建议的欢迎留言！  
> 烂文预警慎戳谢谢

1.偏爱1.0  
黑尾x日向x研磨

没有人想到的研磨会把头发留的这么长。  
明明按照他那种性子，总感觉头发一次性剃光都不是什么出乎意料的事情，长发从哪方面来讲都过于麻烦，为数不多的修饰作用对于孤爪那种空灵飘渺风格的长相来讲也是处于有也不错，没有也没差的情况。  
之前还没有太过在意，但反应过来他的头发就已经到了轻轻松松能束上的程度。从黑尾的话讲来就是“徒添麻烦”，不知道是不是长的原因掉下来的头发各位的明显，以及洗完头总是不擦干，一会儿就滴的全家都是水。  
“有什么关系，研磨这样很合适啊。”  
会跳出来讲话的是日向，黑尾的现任女友，自大学开始两人就在同居中，学校旁边一厅两室的房子，住在另一间房间里的自然是黑尾自小的玩伴孤爪。  
自此后那些对于黑尾来讲太过亲呢温柔的不够男子汉的对于孤爪研磨的照顾行径，在日向搬入后就基本被她一揽子包全了，所幸她在家里有个妹妹，人虽然大大咧咧但照看孩子格外地得心应手，对孤爪更是有求必应，以致于有一次黑尾回来家都翻遍了都没找着人，后来发现是在研磨的被窝里。  
被叫醒的少女睡眼朦胧地揉眼睛的动作显得格外的人畜无害：“他发烧了不舒服，要我陪他睡来着。”  
“他又不是小孩子了。”  
黑尾有些无奈，一边把孤爪抱枕头一样缠在日向身上的手扒开，接手过自己的女友。  
“对不起。”  
“不用道歉。倒是我老是让你照顾研磨真是对不起。”  
“没关系的，我很喜欢研磨啊。好像又回到了宫城和小夏呆在一起的时候一样。”  
“想家？”  
“还好。”  
“困的话回去睡。”  
他刚把人舒舒服服整个揣进自己怀里，孤爪就醒了。  
“… …你去哪？”  
所幸日向已经睡着，回答他的是黑尾想要装的气势汹汹但又不自觉压低声音显得格外滑稽的声音：“自己找个女朋友睡去！”  
偶尔坐在沙发上让孤爪倚靠在腿侧帮着对方吹干湿发是常有的事情，以及习惯性地被日向束起长发，抽掉对方打游戏打到睡着的时手里的游戏柄，并且把人搬回房间去。  
“你也够了吧。”  
在某一次整个人倚靠在日向身上边打游戏边享受着对方的梳整服务的时候，难得被黑尾槽了一句。走过来毫不客气就扒拉起自己的女友往肩膀上扛。  
身下的“枕头”被抽走，研磨一个后仰差点磕在沙发角上，猫儿般有些不满地皱了皱鼻子，伸出手要把人挠回来，被黑尾躲开。  
“不好意思这只已经有主了，想要自己去外面找一只回来。”  
被动地被举着的日向倒是反应很快，她的运动神经出人意料地发达，再加上柔软而又柔韧的身体，以及对黑尾不至于让她摔下去的信任，挣脱他的钳制简直轻而易举，而后反而自己攀着对方的肩膀，靠在他身上。  
“吃醋呀？”她嘻嘻一笑，一口亲在黑尾唇上。  
“研磨要是想找女朋友多容易，倒是你，不珍惜我我可是要跟别人跑掉的哦。”  
“你就护着他。”  
黑尾嘟囔着，反亲了回去。  
本来只是蜻蜓点水式的接触，到后面不知道是谁开的头，唇齿间的触碰逐渐变为口舌间的交缠，场面开始朝着不可言说的方向发展。  
“我们进房间了。”  
由黑尾有点小喘气地说着，日向对着研磨脑袋一阵撸狗似的粗暴摸头为辅助，眼看两人就要往房间走。  
“这还是白天。”  
孤爪的话语显得有气无力。  
“我有着很漂亮的身体所以没有关系！”  
“这种事情就不要和他说了。”  
“不要灰心啊，铁朗的也很让人心动嘛。”  
日向朗爽地笑着边从男友身上下来，背对客厅朝房间自顾自走去，但看背影的动作也不难推测出是在解扣子。  
她揪着自己快步跟上来的一米八七的男友的领子把人拉下来，亲昵地贴着鼻尖和对方说了什么研磨不得而知，只是后面进去的黑尾一脸色相地告诉他：“带好上次给你买的那个耳机，我们说不定会特别吵。”

2.偏爱2.0  
木兔x日向x赤苇

整个一年级十几个人，日向对于木兔的宠爱是有目共睹的。步要一起跑，练习赛要一起打，连自己的爱将赤苇都贡献出去供人家练习，浓浓的学长爱可谓深刻。赤苇的任务由平时照顾日向一个笨蛋逐渐变为日向和木兔两个人的保姆，两个人走到哪基本上他就跟着收拾到哪。

3.偏爱3.0  
及川x日向x影山

“彻！”  
日向头也不抬，半块猪排塞他已经装载的满满当当的嘴里，肉汁在牙齿咬下的时候迸流而出而后被及川用纸巾擦去，吃的不亦乐乎，在回答影山“假如要选一个当男朋友的话是我还是及川前辈”时更是地多一眼都没有给影山就给出了答案。  
在回答完之后又塞了一口饭进嘴里，把那块猪排啊彻底地消灭了。  
“没有办法我的魅力真是男女通杀哈哈哈哈！”  
及川在一旁手舞足蹈地发神经，伸手要去揽日向，但在那之前人就先被影山隔桌子揪着领子拎了起来，质问着“日向呆子你说什么！”  
“我可是你学长诶。”  
日向翻了个白眼打掉他的手又坐回去吃饭。  
“明明喊彻再怎么不高兴都会喊及川前辈为什么叫我就到日向呆子了啊。”  
嘴里塞着东西讲话让他本就有些小孩子黏腻的口齿更加不清。  
“打你的托球没关系，但想让我喜欢你再等个一千二百年吧。”  
“那我呢？”  
“最喜欢彻君了！”  
他终于吞下嘴里的饭食，欢呼一般喊着朝对方张开了双臂，然后被貌美的二次抱进怀里。  
“… …”  
影山黑着脸坐在对面，捏着筷子的手咯吱作响。  
在好不容易进入了沙排国家预备队的训练营之后，第一次遇见能够跟上自己速度的攻手。自他第一次传球失误开始就梦想着的球场上的伴侣，无论怎样的传球都能完美配合的攻手，有那么一个，就在队伍里，在他的球网这一边，就在他面前，偏偏对方… …已经对着另外一个二传手死心塌地。  
就真的是死心塌地，及川彻的命令下，喊向东决不向西，各种任他揉圆搓扁。按照队里前辈的说法明明日向刚进队伍的时候还是对及川怕的不行的，天知道他使了什么手段，能把日向驯的这般忠犬。  
无论是日常里亲密的过分的接触还是比赛中的配合，日向和及川组合确实厉害，偏生两个还是那种说来就来的性子，进攻成功之后原地就开始发作，一通鬼喉就算了还有各种亲亲抱抱彩虹屁把人要夸到天上去，看得对手气堵到死。  
“来亲一个吧！”  
正当他腹非心谤着，就听到语调轻浮熟悉的声音如是说到，然后那对嘴唇毫不客气吻在似乎因为不习惯而皱着鼻尖的日向唇上。  
… …  
？！  
因为无论如何都和其他人处不来的原因，尽管是新人但影山指名要日向一组时根本没有给予拒绝的理由，只是原配及川死不同意，因为哪边下来都是无论如何都丢不得的人物，协商下来就苦了日向两头跑，虽然本人似乎挺乐在其中。但无论如何，在沙排预备队隶属二二开分四成一组的饭食厅里，这样的三人组合的怪异感是抹之不去的。  
而在两人在对面桌开玩笑一般的亲吻下，影山那种自己很明显地被划分在组别之外的感觉更是迟迟不散。

4.情欲  
影山x日向x宫侑

情爱这个自小到大都没怎么思考到认识一位名叫排球的姑娘之后就更是完全忘却了存在的这个词语，像是报复一般，近些时候它又找上了门。  
对于影山来讲是在大夏天的中午，在饭厅的桌子上，他的肩膀上还环绕着对方的手，听得日向兽性本能因为舒服而发出的毫不羞耻的沙哑的低喘，还留有余力笑嘻嘻地在他耳边说道：“影山君？说要把我做到高潮结果才一半就自己偷偷去了的人是谁呢？”  
他猛的深入，听得对方愉悦的声音既带着顽意的轻笑又带着舒适的低吟在耳边响起，却让他控制不住想要更多。  
而对于宫侑，一开始只是午夜梦回里暧昧的呻吟，与其他人没有什么两样的开端，直到某一天听到那间时常踏足的房间内传来的，与梦境中神似，却又和日常里的那个人无二的声音。  
他说着：“… …已经可以了… …”  
说着和梦境里一样的话语：“… …好舒服… …可以再快一点… …是你就没有关系… …”  
他说：“… …影山君。”

5.青春期  
宫侑x日向x宫治

离家的第三年个年头。  
思乡情切，所谓如此，尽管是他偶尔在夜深人静的时候都会不自觉走到窗前。日本在哪个方向都不知道，只是定定地远眺着海没有边际的那一头。  
终于，在第三个年头，日向决定要让这里热闹一些了。  
他申请的单子在初来乍到之时就已经准备好了，今年刚刚升上能够领养的年龄，来到福利机构内，坐在儿童活动区的沙发外，他有点手足无措，好像那些孩子是顾客，而他是供人挑选的货品一样。对自己照顾能力的怀疑也在这个尴尬的时刻被无限放大，在努力埋头自省的时候，余光瞟见一名从没关紧的栅门后出来的，脚步蹒跚的孩子。  
眼看他就要摔下来，日向凭借着出色的运动能力几乎是瞬间冲了出去，在接住那名孩子之前，他的手先是碰到了一个同样温软的物体。  
他和对方齐齐扑在楼梯上。  
一个金发灿烂，打着显眼的耳钉的十几岁的男生。  
在爬起来之后对方极为顺手地结果他怀里的男孩，头也不回地走了。  
“那位是？”  
“啊？你说宫吗？”  
赶过来查看的前台小姐拉起他，边笑边说。  
“也是这里的啦。不过他估计再过几年就成年，也差不多要从这出去了。”  
“我… …”  
日向看着对方不算强壮的身影消失的转角。  
“我能收养他吗？”  
他听见自己这么问。  
“诶？”  
那个小姐看起来似乎很惊奇。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“不是，只是一般人们都会挑比较小的，… …您还真是不一样呢。”  
“所以是不可以吗？”  
“请不要说傻话，当然可以了。但治是有一件事… …”  
两个一模一样的面容，连体形，肢体语言和神态动作都有着惊人相似的少年站在他面前，尽管各自染着辨识度百分百的金发银发，但如此看来，冲击力还是很大。  
“… …双子？！！”  
“是啊。因为两个人无论如何要呆在一起当时可是拒绝啦不少家庭的申请… …”  
那个接待小姐说道。  
“所以… …您的决定是？”  
不要再一个人大半夜爬起来傻傻地看月亮了。  
这样想着，日向点下了头。

“侑！！！不是说了不要欺负治了吗！！”  
尽管身高缺陷在第二年就被齐齐超过，但好在日向的力气出奇的大，两个被喂养的结实有力又壮的跟什么一样的躁动不安的青春期少年一手拎一个分开是分分钟的事情。  
动手打人的举动被迫制止，宫侑有些不甘心地在日向手下挣扎着，试图脱开揪住自己领子的手，对面的双胞胎兄弟已经心照不宣地成功解围，缠着日向的手，他也趁机扣上对方体温较高的手，让冰凉的手指在对方温暖的手背摩挲。  
日向猝不及防被反扑，身体失去平衡向后倒去，三人齐刷刷掉在家庭影院的沙发床上，没几个眨眼他就被左右两人结结实实地胁迫了，手脚腰背都被占据扒拉的死紧。两兄弟又较劲似的在他身上就开始互掐，日向没忍住一人一个爆栗子，总算消停了下去。  
“哥… …疼死了。”  
宫侑一点也不羞地掐着嗓子撒娇，同时还拼命往人身上蹭。因为年龄差不大的缘故，两个人喊日向都喊的哥而不是爸，一开始是拉不下脸，日向也默认了，想想被小自己七岁的孩子喊爸爸自己都有点适应不住，现在昵称亲切起来，怎么喊怎么个千回百转柔肠不化。  
对面宫治嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
电影已经开始放映，在日向全心全意专注的时候，暗暗也发觉宫侑在自己身上游走的手摆放的位置不太正确。  
真好啊，十七岁，青春期。  
他感觉着对方把手伸进了他衣摆下，极为自然地揽住了自己的腰身，倚靠在肩膀上近的几乎要窝近脖颈的脑袋，嘴唇在电影播放着重要情节的时候，小心翼翼，不动声色，在他脖侧留下一个轻微的吻，然后又若无其事缩回去，嘴角带着偷腥的笑。  
不是没有装出大人的样子要和对方谈谈，但在对方理直气壮地说着“我就是喜欢翔阳。”的时候，从自己贫瘠的恋爱经验挤出来的干巴巴的劝阻完全就失了效果。  
“你供我们吃穿用度，悉心照顾我们，难道不想我们爱你吗？”  
宫侑当时这么问到。  
“我当然… …”  
他一时话堵，只恨自己嘴笨脑筋蠢，一时答不出个所以然。对方就已经走上前来对着他说。  
“那么如你所愿，我在爱你啊。”

“… …我在爱你啊。”  
对方可以压低装出来的，带着一点点沙哑，一点点低沉，一点点求欢意味的话语，若有若无，却极为靠近耳廓，凭借着呼出的气体而带上热量的话语，一下子把电影的声音由主角降级为bgm，那么肆无忌惮，横冲直撞地进了他的耳朵。  
“我们在爱你。”  
双胞胎弟弟不甘示弱地在他另一侧如此补充到。

6.预料外1.0  
月日only

他早就应该想得到的，以他这种脑力，居然还敢不自量力跟月岛下赌约，不量力而行的后果就是现在坐在甜品店的卡座上，他，日向，顶着一头顺滑的及腰假发，分外羞耻地穿着超短裙和过膝袜，所幸月岛还有一点点良心，但那短短的安全裤完全没有办法抹除他下身空荡荡的不安全感。  
“不喜欢？”  
对方恶劣地笑着，桌子下按压在他并拢双膝之间的手，朝着上方紧贴肌肤挪动。  
“我可是很喜欢哦。”

7.预料外2.0  
研磨x日向x黑尾

“喂！”  
“… …”  
不知道是从哪一届开始的，c大的学长们对于入学新生读作欢迎试炼实际放下马威的活动就这样延续了下来。每年都是对新生过分的折辱，而后一年晋升学长的人们又顶着对上一辈的怀恨和掌权的得意，使得这项“传统”在校园里，一年比一年愈演愈烈。  
幸运的是从新生队伍里逃了出来，不幸的是又被抓住了。  
孤爪慢吞吞地转过身，看着面前可能还没有他高的男生，二年生象征的校服昭示了他前辈的身份，尽管人长了像是初中刚毕业一样的脸。  
自己转身的动作迟缓而幅度低，倒不是被抓包的惊恐，只是单纯对于社交的不适应，但就算明白自己这副模样会让对方误以为恐惧而增长气焰，但想想说要装强势就觉得麻烦。  
“你是新生吧？”  
对方问到。  
“喂，说你呢，是笨蛋吗？”  
研磨不乐地暗啧一声。  
“这么冷的天还穿的这么单薄。”  
他低着的，一直藏在长发后面的脸颊突然被一种不符合自己发质手感的棉绒包围，三两下就被裹的死死的，暖和到让他有点喘不过气。  
第一次抬头正视对方，就看那脱去了围巾的所谓前辈细白的脖颈露在外头，更显弱不禁风而娇小脆弱。  
“快跑吧，不要被黑尾那帮人抓到了。”  
对方插着口袋朝他一笑，步伐轻盈地走了。

8.癖好  
黑尾x日向x灰羽  
音驹排球部的女经理，对于个高的人格外的青睐。  
名叫日向的女经理，在排球社以出色如怪物的体能和矮的清新脱俗的身高出名。天真烂漫的幼女面庞，对着每一个试图和排球部抢场地的人这么歪头一笑，说着：“不好意思但是黑尾前辈让我来告诉你不可以哦。”的时候，让人一丝一毫的不满都生不起来。 虽然对待大家的态度基本一视同仁，但实际上最受宠的一直都是排球部187.7的主将黑尾铁朗，直到… …  
194.3的新人灰羽列夫的到来。  
小不点围着灰羽转的频率堪比跟着研磨第一次看见铁朗的时候，有时候辅导排球还好，更多时候都只是仰着头用闪闪发光的眼神望着他然后叽叽喳喳不知道在说什么。  
“小不点也是自己就一四几灰羽那种尺寸哪里hold的住… …嗷痛。”  
黑尾摸着被打中的后脑哀嚎。  
“夜久你干什么？”  
“你不要因为失宠就给我有这么变态的想法！”  
“就是！污秽发言禁止！”  
tbc

9.素养  
及川x日向x菅原

虽然是这样的职业，但好说他还是有一点点选择客人的权利，所幸他长得还算貌美，到哪都是被人簇拥着的主子，可行的选项增多平时碰到一些渣人啊歪瓜裂枣什么的几率也大大降低。  
比如那个站在吧台，手足无措，表情动作都纯情到和这的灯红酒绿纸醉金迷格格不入的小个子，看起来就不像是难搞的样子。  
很难想象那样的人会来到这种地方寻求职业性的“安慰”，明明说单看条件不像是找不到对象的。纯情，青涩，但是胜在热情活力，是怎么样都相处的来的人。就是耿直了点，在洗完澡上床之前还给了他一个九十度的鞠躬，弄得他哭笑不得。在一夜下来，难得有体力好成这样的客人，明明是下位，却完完全全把控着主动权，追求快感的欲望直切的像是本性使然，盯着他的眼睛更是流出不自觉的兽欲，像是要把他吃掉。  
堪称完美的一晚。  
满足感，安全感，征服感和快感都在这鱼水之间得到满足，再加上他家的床真的是好软到没有话讲，跨国公司日本销售业务组长，经济实力强劲的不像二十岁的人。更别说在大早上就接收到对方早早起来弄好的饭食，鸡蛋培根和抹了黄油的面包，自以为掩饰的很好的期待实际上完全隐藏不住。  
不错的经济，不错的相性，不错的相处。在对方再次指名他时，他没有拒绝。  
“今夜的客人还是他吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
及川轻佻的回应着，边解开衬衫最上面的扣子，边走向在吧台边等候着的，无论来了多少次都显得和“风尘”这个词语差了白千万里样子的人。  
日向手里还拿着纸袋，十有八九又是送给他的礼物，尽管他多次声明用不着，但对方任然坚持给他带了。  
以及“工作”之前的时间也是，看电影，溜冰，或者去游戏厅打游戏，偶尔会在高级餐厅会面，见他在位置上等着，预留给自己的座位上放着壮观的一束玫瑰和红酒。  
不知不觉他们就已经“约会”了这么多次，更别提堪称完美的床上活动。   
“喜欢什么样的人呢？”  
在浴缸内温存的时候，他摇晃着红酒杯，没有一丢丢愧疚地品尝着对方家里端出来的昂贵的血色液体，松木和樱桃在浓浓的酒香里沉淀，都透露着醉人的风韵。在他这样问到的时候对方明显脸色一红，有些欲盖弥彰地把发烫的脸泡在水底下。  
“温、温柔的… …可以大我一点… …”  
是啊，当然了。  
被爱着的感觉太过让人飘飘欲仙，以致于及川不自觉得意地笑着。

“日向，这位是… …”  
在被这样问着的时候，他整个都呆住了。  
面前是一名有着俊秀面容的男人，本应该冷感的灰发，却是被他生生柔和出一种如沐春风的气质，眼角一颗缠绵的泪痣，在看到的一瞬间，他就想起了日向那天那句羞涩的“温柔”。  
蹬蹬蹬从里面出来的是日向的脚步声，活力地喊着：“能有谁？不是大地前辈吗？虽然月岛是说了要带新人但是… …”  
他在玄关看到及川的时候明显愣了一下，紧而无缝对接上了一个喜出望外的笑容。  
“彻！！”  
“认识吗？”  
在他冲进自己的怀抱时那个男人问着。  
窝在他颈喔的日向点点头。  
“是朋友！！”

朋友吗？  
做这一行，最基本的职业素养就是不能给客人找麻烦。平日里隐藏的性向，背着妻子丈夫的作为，都是不能往外人说的，以及最最基本的，不要留下任何明显的痕迹。  
“那一位是叫什么呢… …菅原… …不是么？”  
“不要在现在… …唔…提他… …”  
他全力深入，同时深情地俯身压下，在日向脖颈处又落下一串琐碎的吻痕。  
怀里人儿身上满满当当都是齿印，红痕和淤青，被疼爱的踪迹无处不在。  
早就应该这么做了不是吗？  
他贪婪的吞咽下对方还含杂在口舌间的话语，角逐间不自觉传达着对渴求的渴求。  
爱上我吧。  
每一寸肌肤，每一个动作，每一次心跳都在全力如此请求着，虽然在情欲的海潮面前，显得如此苍白无力。

最喜欢哪一篇呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 越写越躁动啊啊啊啊啊！！


End file.
